Memories of the Past 2
by deideidei
Summary: This memory is from Lavi's past. It's actually suppose to be chapter 2 of the first Memories of the Past with Kanda but my computer was going crazy.


Chapter 1: Lavi

Its snowing outside in a small town in England.

"Brr Brr! Its cool out here Grandma!" Lavi looked at his hands covered in the hand knitted mittens his grandma made for him.

"Don't worry, Lavi we're almost home." Lavi's grandmother teeth chattered as she spoke. When they finally got home they were relieved. There house was the size of an average size house. They had a fire place where they liked to make s'mores.

"Hey Grandma, when's grandpa going to come back home? He's been gone for 3 years." Lavi's grandmother shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry Lavi… he may or maynot come back. But either way you must realize that we can all make it on our own. With or without someone." Lavi had a confused look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry Lavi… one day you will understand." Lavi's grandmother laughed. "Come on let's go get some hot chocolate."

"Hot Chocolate! I love hot chocolate! Hot Chocolate is so good!" Lavi jumped up and down.

"You know for a 8 year old you sure are hyper! About hot chocolate at that. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Lavi blushed a light shade of pink. "So how's about that girl that you like to play with all of the time?"

"Oh you mean Leah? She's doing good. She said that she was about to freeze into an ice cube when I last talked to her."

"She seems like a very fascinating girl. She even made you a nickname. Lavi so lovely." Lavi blushed again this time it was a darker shade of pink.

"Yeah well I like it."

"I thought you would… sitting over blushing over a girl. Let alone the nickname she gave you."

"Grandma! Stop it!" Lavi laughed as he nudged his grandmother.

"Oh come on Lavi. But do you want to know something?"

"Yep! Sure Sure!"

"I asked if she'd call you Lavi so Lovely."

"Asked? Why ask? Why didn't you just start calling me that?"

"I don't know. I thought you might take it personal or say _stop it grandma!_"

"I wouldn't have."

"Here you go Lavi so lovely!" Lavi blushed again as he grabbed his cup of hot chocolate.

**The next day….**

"Grandma, are you up yet?" Lavi got up out of his bed and ran down to his grandmother's room. He knocked but no one answered. "Grandma!" Lavi was worried. He looked around and the room still looked the same. It was neat and clean. Lavi ran down to the kitchen, but no one was there. Just as Lavi was about to panick his grandmother walked in the door. With a small bag.

"Grandma!"

"Hi Lavi! I got you something."

"I hope you know you scared me."

"I apologize… here you go." She handed the bag and Lavi took out a small hammer.

"What's this?"

"This a special gift… this may remind you of me."

"What will I do will something so small?"

"Don't worry… you'll figure it out." As the days go by, it gets warmer and Lavi has found some uses for his hammer. As Lavi grew older his grandmother got sicker. Until one day… the last breath she would ever breathe came. The funeral was actually quiet interesting.

**The next day…**

The preacher stood up there and I watched him. My grandmother is lying there… lifeless. Why oh why did have to be this way. Although I wish this clicking noise would stop . I turned around to find a gun pointed at my face. I tried to back away but there was a gun there too. Everywhere… everyone had a gun and I only had a hammer. I took it out of my pocket. This strange things started to laugh at me.

"What do you expect to do with that tiny thing?" One strange man asked me.

"Something." I said not knowing the true ability of my own hammer. Until I seen her. My childhood friend, Leah. There were these weird holes and small guns pointing out of her. I just starred. This couldn't possible be the girl I used to know. I t wasn't… I knew that. I started to shed tears but I wiped them away. My hammer reacted to a voice.

"Here now sonny boy! Don't be afraid." No it wasn't familiar but I didn't trust this voice. Then I held up my hammer and I could feel this beating like a heartbeat. Boom Boom… then it grew! Larger… larger… **LARGER!** It wasn't heavy at all but it took all of my strength to destroy those who I thought I knew. Afterward, I decided to bury my own grandmother. No sorrow…. At least not then but now it is a different story. A panda faced man found me one day when I was hopping for groceries. This guy was called a bookman. He worked for a place called the black order. Now… I trust no one except for those with the suit. The exorcist suit or this suit that bookman has on. For some strange reason he has no name but that's okay.

-Lavi

"I guess this is my last record entry for today." Lavi yawned and put the book on his black and white striped book shelf. Then he turned and looked out the window. "Thank you grandma! You taught me a lot of things. That's probably why I'm so funny today. I remember those times I used to make you laugh and my friend Leah that you always teased me about. Once again… Thank you!"


End file.
